Gumball's new feelings 4: Our dysfunctional family
by fantom fiction
Summary: cancelled, given to BlackAcez
1. Chapter 1

**I AM SO EXCITED! Finally, here is the first chapter of the fourth story of my Gumball's new feelings series. Now, If you're just joining me in my quest, go back to the beginning and read from there, you will be super confused if you don't. But, if you're one of my loyal fantoms, welcome back. Let me be the first to say, I have been awaiting the arrival of this for a while, I was working on it everyday all day, scratching things out, putting stuff back in, and I threw it out and made this. Hope you enjoy!**

Ocy thrust herself into her parents' arms, tears were streaking down her face, the three of them were huddled in a big hug.

"Ocy, who is-" Gumball was walking in from the living room, and he saw his brother and sister-in-law. Darwin looked up from his daughter.

"Hey dude, how's it been?" He asked. Gumball ran over and joined in on the hug, Carrie walked in to see what the commotion was.

"Who was it?" She asked, she then stopped, he face had a shocked expression on it. "Darwin? Rachel?"

"Yup." Rachel said with a smile, a tear was streaking down her face. Carrie walked over and joined the hug as well. After they were all done hugging, Gumball and Carrie led them to the living room so they could settle.

"I thought the plane crashed, how did you survive?" Carrie asked once they were all seated.

"Well, It's kind of a long story, we'll tell you some other time. Right now, we need to rest and start trying to find a place to stay." Rachel said, Ocy was still with her, sitting in her lap and holding on to her.

"Well, while you're looking for a place to stay, you can stay with us." Gumball offered.

"Are you sure dude, we don't want to be a bother to you guys." Darwin said.

"It's fine, you guys can stay in the guest bedroom next to Ocy's room." Carrie said.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel said.

"Do you want anything? Food? A drink?" Gumball asked.

"Well, coffee would be nice." Darwin said. Gumball looked to Carrie and she nodded and went to make some coffee for them.

"Where have you been all this time?" Gumball asked.

"We were on an island. It wasn't that bad, it was small though, we found a banana tree and some coconuts to keep us alive." Darwin said.

"How did you survive the crash?" Carrie asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Well, the voice of the pilot came on over the intercom and said that we were going to crash, the engine then blew up and opened the wall a few seats away from us. When the plane started going down, Darwin reached up ahead for our bags, grabbed a bunch of sheets, attached them to the seats, and yanked it up off the floor, we we sailed down to the island's coast, and swam to land." Rachel said.

"Looks like your military training came to good use." Gumball said to Darwin, he nodded in response. They both looked really tired, and Ocy was asleep. "How about we show you to your room, and we can talk more about it tomorrow." Gumball said. They nodded, Rachel yawned, and they got up and went upstairs. Gumball and Carrie showed them to their room and they went in and collapsed on the sheets, not bothering to change or cover up.

Gumball carried Ocy to her room and set her down gently on her bed, and covered her up. He then left and went to his own room and settled down on his with Carrie. He wrapped one arm around her and sighed with a smile.

"Can you believe it?" Carrie asked him breaking the silence.

"No, I'm so happy, imagine what my mom and dad will say." Gumball responded.

"They'll be so happy." Carrie said.

"Yeah... goodnight Carrie." Gumball said, he gave her a kiss on her cheek, and they fell asleep.

* * *

_Darwin and Rachel were on the plane. He looked over at Rachel, she was looking out the window with a worried expression._

_"Don't be worried." Darwin said. "I've been on a bunch of planes, and nothing has happened so far."_

_"But what if it does? What if this is an exception?" Rachel asked. Darwin grabbed her hand._

_"If it does, I'll do anything to protect us." Darwin said, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, and they went back to silence._

_A few minutes later, an announcement came on overhead._

_"Folks, we seem to be having difficulties with the engines, please do not worry, we will sort it-" The voice was cut off by an explosion. Darwin(who had been sleeping) woke with a gasp. He looked around and saw the gaping hole in the side of the plane. He looked over at Rachel who was screaming, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he couldn't hear anyone around them, only her._

_He stood up, as if on instinct, and started grabbing sheets from the compartment overhead. He started attaching them to the sides of the seat, he noticed that it was started to detach from the floor. He finished attaching the sheets and yanked on the seats, and they came up with no problem._

_"Do you trust me?" Darwin yelled to Rachel. She nodded, still screaming. "Then grab my hand and jump!" Darwin said. She nodded again, and went to grab his hand, but was sucked out of the hole in the plane. She started screaming louder then ever, flailing in mid-air, Darwin jumped after her, diving through the air toward her like a missile._

* * *

Darwin woke with a gasp, he was drenched in sweat, he looked over and saw Rachel sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, kissed her forehead, and got out of bed and went downstairs to watch TV to keep his mind off of the nightmare he just had.

**Well, that's it, hope you liked it, sorry if this chapter was a little bit of a drama bomb, but don't worry, the story will get less dramatic, and sorry if I didn't go into too much explanation of their survival, but I will describe it in later chapters. Again, hope you liked it, review, and I will see you all next time, so, till next time all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been toooooooooooo long my fantoms, but i recently got a phone, and with the use of mobile data i can update as often as i want, so I'm back, keep in mind i haven't written anything for a long time, so i might not be as awesome as i used to be, kay, with that out of the way, hope you enjoy, and yeah, review as usual.**

"Mom? How are you this morning?" Anais said, she was at the doorway of Nicole's bedroom. After Darwin and Rachel "died", and even with spiritual and emotional help, Nicole fell into a deep depression. She wouldn't get out of bed to do anything, not to eat, not to work, nothing.

"Look, mom, its been a long time, dad and I need you around here, I have to fly around the world twice every month, and dad isn't qualified to do any kind of job. Without you, the house has turned into a mess, and we haven't seen you up and around for a year." Anais said, this seemed routine, she would do this every morning, day something to get her poor mother out of bed.

"Anais, please, you don't understand what this feels like, just leave me alone." Nicole said. Anais frowned.

"Yeah, what would I know, he was only my brother." Anais said. Again, this happened every morning. She closed the door and walked into the living room.

"How did it go?" Richard asked with a concerned look. Anais shook her head.

"She's just too far into her depression, she's given up. By now, it would take a miracle to get her out of bed." Anais said.

"And how often do those happen?" Richard asked. The phone rang, Anais went to answer it.

"Hello?" Anais said. Her eyes got wide, on the other line, she heard her supposedly dead brother say hello.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Darwin said.

"Oh... my god... hang on." Anais said. Tears rolled down her face, she was smiling. She ran into the living room and ran to get mom's room, leaving her father back on the living room confused. She didn't bother knocking, she just burst into Nicole's room.

"Alright, say hi." Anais said with a smile. She held the phone next to her mom's ear.

"Anais, I'm not in the mood for phone ca-" Nicole was cut off.

"Hi mom." Darwin said. Nicole day up fast, she had wide eyes, she looked at the phone, then to Anais, and back, yard formed in her eyes, she reached for the phone with a shaky hand.

"H-Hello?"She said unsure of what she heard.

"Mom, it's me." Darwin said.

"D-Darwin?" Nicole said weakly and quietly. Tears rolled down her face, she got a huge smile on her face.

"Now don't go crying." Darwin said. Nicole laughed, but couldn't help but weep, her son was alive.

"I can't believe this, how?" Nicole asked.

"It's a long story, I'm not up for explaining it right now. Me and Rachel are on our way with Gumball, Carrie, and Ocy." He said.

"I just... can't believe this. When are you getting here?" Nicole asked. The doorbell rang, she sprang up and sprinted to the front door. She the it open, and there stood Gumball and Darwin and the rest. Nicole fainted.

*_Darwin and Rachel touched down to the water, the floatation device activated on the chair and Darwin swam, pushing Rachel and the chair to shore._

_"That was a close one." Rachel said. She looked around, a little ways of, the plane was nose first in the water, people that weren't severely injured were helping those who were get to shore._

_"No kidding. At least we made it out safely." Darwin said._

_"Because of your quick thinking." Rachel said smiling, she leaned down and kissed Darwin. They reached the shore, and Rachel hopped off of the chair, Darwin stood up and stretched._

_"We should find shelter quickly, it's one of the first things you do when stranded." Darwin said, he looked over and saw others walking toward them. "Are you folks all right?" He asked them._

_"Well, we have a few injured people, but we're alright." One of them said, Darwin could see that some of them were limping._

_"Okay, first thing's first, does anyone have a useful skill?" Darwin asked._

_"I'm a zoologist." One of them said._

_"I study plants and herbs." A woman said._

_"Alright, two of you guys go with her, whatever she says is edible, you get for her. Everyone else, try and find something to make a shelter, everyone who is injured, just lay down. Me and Rachel here are going to go find water, does anyone have a container of some kind?" Darwin asked._

_"I have an air tight suitcase floating somewhere in the water." a man said._

_" Alright, you find it, everyone else, get to it." Darwin said, everyone got to their designated job._

_"Wow, since when did you becone so authoritative?" Rachel said with a smile, Darwin didn't reply, he was thinking to much of everyone back home, especially Oceanus._

**Alright, that's all you get, again, sorry it took so long, but yeah. originally, this chapter was gonna be based around Gumball and them going to Daisyland, but i thought, eh, that's to cheerful, and made this. So I hope you liked it, review and such, and yeah. Till next time all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, here we are again, and i wanna tell you that most of this chapter will be about Darwin and Rachel's survival, hope you like the chapter, sorry for keeping you waiting and stuff, and yeah.**

Nicole awoke, she was laying on the couch, everyone was looking at her. She sat up.

"What happened?" Nicole asked.

"The shock of seeing Darwin and Rachel made you faint." Anais said with a smile. Nicole looked to Darwin, she smiled and hugged him.

"My baby, you're back." Nicole muttered to herself.

"I missed you too mom." Darwin said.

"How though? I thought the plane crashed." She asked, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter... my baby's home." Nicole said, tears were running down her cheeks. They sat like that for a while.

_*Darwin was helping everyone do there job, he was picking up large chunks of whatever others couldn't pick up. It was a huge scene._

_"Darwin! We've found a mango tree." Someone yelled, he looked torward them, it was the two men and the lady that he sent into the forest to find food. They were carrying a bundle of mangos each._

_"Great job." He said with a smile. "you'll show me where it is later and we'll get the rest. But for now, go help those guys over there try to make a fire." He said. They have him a quick smile and walked away. He looked at the others who were converting the airtight suitcase into a water carrier. He walked over. "Are you guys making any progress?"_

_"Yes sir, all we have to do now is make a hole for filling up and draining the water." The man said._

_"Alright, get that done and then we'll go look for water. Are you guys still helping him or are you done?" Darwin asked._

_"Can you handle it from here Dave?" One of them asked him. Dave nodded._

_" Alright, I need you guys to start the search for freshwater, spend at least an hour searching every corner and crevice you can find, report back to me if you do or do not find some." Darwin told them. They nodded, stood up and jogged over to the forest._

_"Darwin." Someone said. He turned his head and saw a man standing there._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"The fire has been started." The man said._

_"Alright, go help tend to the injured people." Darwin said. He looked around and saw Rachel, he walked over to her._

_"Hey." She said with a smile. _

_"Hey, I'm going to swim out to the plane to try and find supplies." He said._

_"Alright, be careful." Rachel said. He gave her a quick kiss and wakes toward the ocean, he jumped in and started swimming._

_'I wish i could have brought more people, this would've taken a little less time, but no one can breath under water like me.' Darren thought, he just wanted to get this done fast, people needed him._

_He got to the plane and found the hole and swam through it. He was in the aisle between the rows of started looking into the storage compartments to find anything that could be useful. He opened one and found a suitcase in it, it had a combination lock on it, but Darwin popped it open with a metal shard. All that was in it was clothes and a lunchbox._

_He swam to the back and found a first aid kit. On the wall, it was small but it would have to do. He swam into the cockpit and found another couple of lunch containment stuff. He swam back into the main aisle and into the first class place, inside he found a metal box that was labeled as "Food" and a bunch of bottles of many drinks(mostly alcohol) he grabbed as many as he could plus the box and swam out, it was heavy but he could hold it._

_He got back to shore and everyone looked his way as he dragged the giant box of food and a bag of booze and water out of the ocean. They all cheered and ran over, Darwin stopped them in front of him._

_"Alright everyone, this food is going to have to last us a while, and so are the drinks, when one bottle is finished, we save it for freshwater that we find. Me and Rachel are going to look through the food and decide on rations, tomorrow I'm going to go back to the plane and see if i can find more, but for now, we'll have to work so we have placed to stay and water to spare. Tonight when we're done with everything we'll have a party." Darwin said. Everyone cheered and group-hugged with Darwin and Rachel. Then everyone(now motivated) for back to work, Darwin could see that structures of small huts were forming, but he felt that they could be done by that night._

_*later that night*_

_It was night now, everyone was having fun, some were dancing around a giant bonfire they had made, others were swimming, but everyone was having fun. Darwin and Rachel were sitting by either, Rachel had wine in her hand, Darwin had water._

_"What's wrong?" Rachel asked._

_"What?" Darwin asked looking at her._

_"You look bothered. What's wrong?" She asked again._

_"I'm just thinking of Oceanus... I can't stop thinking about how shes going to feel about this." Darwin said, he had his face down._

_"Hey, she's a strong little girl, she can get through anything. She is our daughter after all." She said. She tilted his head up and gave him a kiss. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The night was still young and everyone was still having fun._

**Alright everyone, that's it. I hope you liked it, please review and I'm sorry i kept you waiting. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you didn't, give me tips, give me stuff to do for the next chapter, and yeah... Till next time all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzap guys, it's me again, i hope you like this chapter and all that, please review, give me suggestions, ideas for future chapters, whatever, and yeah... go ahead and read**

Oceanus just sat there on the couch in the midst of everyone, they were chatting and laughing, all except her, she was upset. She hadn't had any alone time with her parents at all since their return. All she wanted was a few moments with them. She sighed and went to the kitchen for some water.

Anias saw the way she seemed when she left, so she followed her into the kitchen. She saw her sitting at the table with a contemplative look, so she sat down next to her and nudged her with her elbow and Ocy looked up at her.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Anais asked. Ocy shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired is all." She said. Anais gave her a look of disbelief. Ocy sighed and took a drink of her water.

"All I want is some time alone with my parents, but they just keep talking to you or grandma or grandpa or uncle Gumball or aunt Carrie." She said.

"And this makes you upset because you feel like they don't have time for you?" Anais asked.

"No... I don't know. It's just... I think it's unfair that I haven't had time with them to myself, everybody keeps crowding them." Ocy said.

"Well Ocy, you have to understand that you're not the only one that missed them, they had your uncle, aunt, grandma, grandpa, me, all of us were waiting for them to come back just as much as you were." Anais said, trying to comfort the teen.

"But they're my parents, you'd think that i would get a little more attention from them." Ocy said.

"Yeah, you'd think so, huh? I'm sorry if you're feeling left out of all this, but you need to be happy for them, in time, after they get all reunited with everyone, they'll find time for you." Anais said. Ocy was starting down at the table, she got a small smile on her face.

"Thanks aunt Anais." Ocy said, she hugged Anais and went back to the other room. When they got there, they saw that there were some people missing.

"Where did everyone go?" Anais asked Richard. All Ocy could see was that her parents were gone as well.

"Nicole and invited us all out to breakfast. I stayed, because Darwin and them need to catch up with each other." Richard said. Anais looked down at Ocy, or, where Ocy used to be, she looked in the kitchen and saw the back door swung open. Anais groaned and ran out of the door after her. She looked around and saw her under the tree. She walked over and saw that Ocy had a mad face on.

"Ocy, c'mon, I thought we talked about this, they're going because they haven't seen eachother in forever, they just need to catch up, that's all." Anais said.

"Yeah?!" Ocy shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "What about me?! Huh? I'm their daughter, I haven't seen them in years just like everyone else, I barely knew them any more and its starting to give me doubts on whether or not they actually still love me enough to want to be my parents, they treat me like a friend." Ocy said.

"They love you Ocy." Anais said. The tears were starting to run down Ocy's face.

"I have to start every conversation with them, if not me, then it's Uncle Gumball or Aunt Carrie who do, they never start the conversation with me, ever." Ocy said, her voice was softer, and her breathing was uneven from crying. "It's like they don't consider me their kid anymore." Ocy whispered. Anias say there, watching the girl cry, she realized that what she said made perfect sense, they had been away from Ocy just as long as everyone else, and they don't even talk to her. She looked back to Ocy. Sometimes Anais only saw the tough teenager that she had always been seen as, and future that Ocy was still a scared girl. She pulled her in for a hug, tears rolling down her own face.

**Alright, so this chapter was both short and emotional, I'm sorry if it was too dramatic for your taste, but whatever. Review, tell me what you think, sorry it took so long, it was just hard trying to find the right way to word this, but one of you guys asked for a chapter based solely on Ocy, and here it is. Till next time all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is yet another chapter, sorry if i kept you all waiting, it's just I've been feeling really uninspired and stuff, and i don't really have a reason for it. but anyways, enough about me, hope you all like the chapter, i looked back on the past chapters and saw a bunch of spelling or word errors, it's because i use Swype keyboard on my phone and it auto corrects, I'll fix them later, but yeah, enjoy.**

Darwin, Rachel, Gumball, and Ocy were piled into the car driving home. Ocy was in the back next to her mom, her dad on the right side of the car. She was sitting with her arms crossed, looking out the window as the buildings seemed to speed by. The car was full of conversation, but to her, it couldn't have been less social. Nobody seemed to notice she was upset, they didn't even take the hints Anais had dropped on them. She sighed, exasperated with the dim-wittedness of her parents. If things continued like this, she might just have to disown her family.

She glared at her reflection in the widow, she hated feeling like this, especially toward her parents, but it couldn't be helped. They weren't going to give her the time of day, so why should she show respect for them? She shouldn't have to.

They made it to the house and Ocy ran up to her room the instant the car doors opened. She looked herself in her room and went to her bed, and picked up a book she read only when she was mad.

*downstairs*

"I wonder what her problem is?" Darwin said aloud to the others.

"Probably has a 'friend' visiting her." Carrie said. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other with confused faces.

"You know..." Rachel hinted. "The crimson tide? The curse of eve? _That time of the month_." The guys simultaneously understood what she was talking about.

"Eeww! Don't say that!" Darwin said, Gumball was just making a face. Carrie and Rachel giggled.

Upstairs, Ocy wasn't having too good of a time. Normally her book calmed her down, but right now it didn't. She threw it, the hard cover making a dent in the wall. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a pencil and paper, Gumball had taught her that when she was mad, she should draw a picture representing her problem and toss it into her trash bin. Physically, she couldn't draw her problem for she didn't know how to represent it, which made her angrier. She stood up and let it a groan. She walked over to her tv, grabbed the remote and went to her bed and turned it on.

Downstairs, Rachel was starting to prepare dinner, Carrie was helping her. Darwin and Gumball were in the living room watching cartoons. Darwin looked at the clock.

"Hey Rachel, our show is starting in a minute." Darwin said to Rachel.

"Alright, just give me a minute." Rachel said. Gumball turned to Darwin.

"Show?" He said curiously.

"Oh, it's this show that me and Rachel would watch, you know, before the accident." Darwin said, making a sad face. As much as Gumball wanted to tell him that his shows were new also and that he wanted to watch them, he couldn't.

He was cut short in his thoughts by Carrie saying his name. He looked up and saw an agitated face on his wife.

"Can we talk real quick?" Carrie said through gritted teeth. He immediately stood up and walked with Carrie up the stairs and into their room.

"What is it?" Gumball asked. Carrie snapped at him.

"I love Darwin and Rachel, okay? But i cant stand Rachel anymore!" Carrie said. Gumball had his ears flat on his head.

"...you've only been in there with her for five minutes." He replied quietly, scared of how she would react.

"I know! And all she's done is talk, and if she isn't jabbering in my ear, she's correcting me on how to cook something!" Carried said/yelled. "Carrie, hold the knife like this. Carrie, the butter cooks at 98° Fahrenheit, not 97°. Carrie, you suck at this!" She said imitating Rachel. She was furious now, Gumball was frightened.

"Look." He said approaching her cautiously. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I know that they may have a different style of living, but that's what they're used to. The whole, 'taking our shoes off before walking on the carpet thing, that was a ride at their house too. They'll learn in time that this isn't their house." Gumball said to get, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

"And if they don't?" She asked. Gumball smiled even wider.

"Well... we have some rope and a semi-empty basement at our disposal." Carrie laughed.

"I love you." She said. Gumball smiled and returned the statement, then they walked back down the stairs.

"Hey Gumball, i tried setting my site to record every week, but there were some conflicts with the timers, so i deleted your timers." Darwin said from the couch.

"Hey Carrie, can you get me a knife from the kitchen properly? The one with the big handle, you know? The one that's wide, but long too?" Rachel said.

Upstairs, Ocy was still trying to think of an outlet. Everything that she did made her madder than before. Her face lit up a bit, she decided on what she would do. She went to her bed and collapsed down onto it and fell asleep instantly.

**Kay, so i realized that there hasn't been a Gumball and Carrie moment in a few chapters, so there it is. I'm holding off on telling the rest of Darwin and Rachel's story(Mostly because i have to create the rest of it) I might just make it a story of its own and post it separately, idk, you guys tell me what to do. Sorry it was kinda short, I'm a bit rusty. Anyways, this is where the story gets a little more lighthearted rather than dramatic(other than Ocy being sad, it's basically no more drama) Hope you liked it, please review and yeah. Till next time all.**


	6. Chapter 6 just an author's note

**Okay, so Imma tell you all right now before I say anything else. I've decided that I'm going on a hiatus. I don't have the motivation anymore to write my stories, I don't know what it is, but I think that if I try to write then it won't be as good as I usually am(which isn't very good anyways) I will write later this summer, but right now I'm not feeling up to it. My deviantart account will stay up(for all 0 of you who watch me on DeviantART) Anyways, my point is that you won't be hearing much from me story-wise. I'm going to update my story "Which one is me" and I'm done. You can pm me and stuff, but if you're going to be watching out for my stories, i wouldn't hold my breath. So, yeah. Thats it. Till next time all.**


	7. Chapter 7 farewell

**I'm leaving fanfiction guys, I've givenn the rights to this story to BlackAcez. If you don't follow him, then go follow him. You can read mute about my leaving in my update story i posted**


End file.
